La prophétie des elfes
by Xx-Black-Innocence-xX
Summary: La prophétie des elfes était vrai:son ego va le perdre.


**Bonjour a vous,noble lecteur qui ont pris la décision de me lire ;D**

**Disclaimer:Les personnages sont a Stephenie Meyer (Edward et Jacob),J.R.R. Tolkien (Legolas) et a J.K. Rowling pour les autres et le contexte :) (sauf Evangelyne :p)**

**Avertissement:SLASH!Homophobes,je suis désolé que vous n'aimiez pas ça donc...Le X rouge pour vous ^^**

**Avertissement 2:Par soucis de collage avec le reste,mes loup garous ne sont pas a poil ras mais a poil long comme ceux de Twilight =3 Au fait je cherche une bêta...Des intéréssées?[Lyne-chan a de l'espoir...Beaucoup d'espoir..]**

**Réumé:La prophétie des elfes était vrai:son ego va le perdre.**

**Chapitre 1**

**Cette foutu coupe.**

Une jeune fille brune entra dans la gare de le quai 9 3/4 et entra dans le train cherchant un compartiment vide pour ne pas être dérangé.Elle ouvrit la porte de l'un d'entre eux,rangea sa valise,s'assit prés de la fenêtre et s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillé quelque minute plus tard par des éclats de voix.

"-Dégage Potter!Ce compartiment m'ai réservé!fit une voix

-Tu te prend pour qui Malfoy?Il est a personne!répondit une autre"

La jeune fille se leva trés en colère, elle était fatigué ,elle n'avais pas de temps a perdre avec des abrutis dans leurs genre.

"-Bon sang,c'est pas bientôt terminé ce boucan?Ce compartiment n'est a personne mais j'y suis et je ne veux pas vous voir dedans!cria t'elle."

Un blond,un brun,un roux et un noir la dévisagè écarquilla les yeux,le blondinet était...?Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

"-Malfoy tu fais honte a ton père!"arriva t'elle a dire entre deux rires.

Sur ces sages paroles,elle retourna dans son compartiment et Harry et son ami Ron s'installèrent en face d'elle,faute d'avoir trouvé un compartiment et Blaise et Draco durent faire la même noir s'installa a coté de la brunette et le blond a coté de lui.

Harry observa la jeune fille qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lui lanca:

"-Je sais que je suis belle mais tu peux arréter de me dévisager steuplait?

-Désolé,c'est juste que je t'ai jamais vu mais tu me rappelle quelqu'un...

-Si tu le dit.

-...Snape,dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Hein?

-Tu lui ressemble."

Le jeune fille haussa les épaules.

"-Si tu le dit."

Quelque heures plus tard ils arrivè se leva,suivit de Blaise mais ce dernier resta immobile et regarda la jeune fille.

"-Ton uniforme.

-Pas besoin"lança t'elle avec un sourire.

Elle sortit du Poudlard Express et marcha d'un pas décidé vers les calèches,monta dans l'une d'entre elle qui démarra aussitôt.

Draco et Harry la suivirent du regard,plutôt intéréssé par cette fille trés étrange, se regardèrent et pour la première fois en 4 ans,se détournèrent sans rien dire.[Exploit xD]

Du coté de la jeune fille,un elfe (pas un elfe de maison je tient a le préciser) blond monta dans la calèche et se laissa choir a coté d' un énorme loup brun grimpa a sa suite,suivit d'un jeune homme assez pâle.

Quelque heures plus tard;Harry arriva au château accompagné de ses amis de toujours,ils s'installèrent dans la grande salle et écoutèrent le directeur d'une oreille pas trés attentive jusqu'a que ce dernier mentionne la coupe de feu.

"-Cette année nous aurons le grand honneur d'organiser le tournoi des trois sorciers...Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang seront donc la pour l'anné raison des épreuves dangeureuse,seul les élèves agés de 17 ans pourront participer."

Des grognements se firent élèves de Dumstrang et Beauxbatons arrivèrent en faisant une entrée expliqua que ceux qui voulaient s'inscrire devaient mettre leurs nom dans la coupe de feu et qu'une fois décidé on ne revient pas en arriè,ses amis et ses ennemis reconnurent la jeune fille qui était accompagnés des jeunes hommes qui étaienrt avec elle dans la calèche et d'un jeune homme brun a la peau mate.

"Comme ces épreuves seront trés difficiles et dangeureuse,nous avons demandé a des aurors qualifiés de les encadrer,pour maitriser les eventuels problèmes vous présenterais les é voici les quatre aurors qui vont veiller sur vous pendant toutes l'anné,Evangelyne,Legolas,Jacob et Edward.[Oui Legolas vient du seigneurs des anneaux,Jacob et Edward de Twilight]"

Les quatres aurors sourirent en coin tandis que la grand salle entière (y compris les professeurs) les regarder avec de grands yeux étonné.Si jeune et déjà auror?Sans parler que les professeurs savaient pertinnament que Jacob était un loup garou,Edward un vampire et Legolas Quand a Evangelyne,le seul fait qu'elle maitrisait sa magie sans l'aide d'une baguette était suffisant pour se faire une idée de qui elle é regards de Harry,Draco,Blaise et Ron se croisèrent,ainsi, cette fille était auror...?Le cerveau d'Harry se concentra sur le fait qu'elle ressemblait étonnament a Snape,surtout quand on les mettait a coté.Il se promit de creuser un peu plus la dessus.

Plus tard,les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs,excité,ils avaient hâte de voir ces soi disant aurors au combat!

Le lendemain,les jumeaux s'approchèrent de la coupe de feu,prés a mettre leurs nom dedans quand une voix les interrompis:

"-Si j'était vous je ne ferais pas ça."

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers celle qui leur avaient parlés et quand ils virent Evangelyne,ils haussèrent les épaules.

"-On a créer une potion qui fait croire a n'importe quels sortilèges qu'on est majeur dirent-il en choeur.

-Alors les rumeurs sont vrais,vous êtes vraiment des abrutis,répondit la jeune auror,c'est Dumbledor qui a poser ce sort,croyer vous vraiment que vous aller le passer?Je vous parie 10 gallions que vous ne passer pas!

-Trés bien,répondit Fred,si on perd on te dois 20 gallions."

Evangelyne le regarda d'un air incrédule,ils n'étaient quand même pas assez imbus d'eux même pour croire qu'ils allaient passer...?Appérement si.

"-Préparer votre bourse,souria-t'elle."

Les jumeaux burent leurs potions et s'approchèrent de la coupe de feu lançant un sourire narquois a mirent leurs nom dans la coupe et un bruit sourd ré et George se virent projetés en arrière se retrouvèrent avec 5 ans de moins,plus petits et jeune femme éclata de rire et s'approcha d'eux.

"-Vous me devez 20 gallions,lança t'elle avec un sourire."

Et elle sortit.

Le jour de la révelation des candidats arriva enfin.

Evangelyne se tenait derrière Dumbledore,prête a sauter sur le moindre individuts qui tenterais de s' coupe de feu changea de couleur et un papier en l'attrapa et annonça le nom:

-"Fleur Delacour pour l'école Beauxbatons."

La même chose se produisit.

-"Victor Krum pour l'école Dumstrang."

Cette fois,toute l'école se regardaient avec appré allaient tenté sa chance,risqué sa peau et peut être être auréolé de gloire,qui aurait la chance de pouvoir participer au tournois des trois sorciers?

-"Pour l'école Poudlard..."

Dumbledore avait commencé par l'école par pur esprit de ère lui,la jeune auror lut le nom et afficha un petit sourire.

-"Cédric Diggory."Annonça t-elle

Ce dernier partit rejoindre les autres le sourire aux lèvres,sous les applaudissement des élè partit s'assoir,mais Snape et les jeunes aurors gardaient leurs yeux fixés sur la coupe de la quatrième fois,elle changea de couleur et un petit papier atterit dans les mains d'Evangelyne.

-"Harry...Potter."

Le Survivant blêmit comment...?

Il se leva a son tour,et passa devant Evangelyne qui le toisait,d'un air perplexe.

Quelques minutes plus tard,tout les professeurs,et directeurs se retrouvèrent autour du pauvre Elu qui ne savait plus ou se mettre,entre Snape qui l'accusait d'avoir berné la coupe,Maugrey qui le contredisait en disant que la coupe était un objet puissant et qu'on ne pouvait pas la berner facilement,Mme Maxime qui criait au scandale,Igor Karkaroff qui regardait Harry avec un air suspicieux,McGonagall qui se déclarait "trés déçu qu'un élève de sa maison ait désobéit",Dumbledore qui demandait un peu de calme et ses chèrs collègues qui se bougeaient pas,Evangelyne intervenut.

-"TAISEZ VOUS!"

Son cri résonna dans la salle pendant quelques instants où adultes et adolescents la regardèrent comme si elle était une extra terrestre venu d'une autre galaxie pour les transformer en asticot et se servir d'eux pour sa pèche au poisson,sauf Snape qui la fixait avec un sourire sarcarstique.

-"Personellement,commença t'elle avec un regard defiant quiconque osait la contredire,je pense que la coupe a été berné,certes mais pas par , réfléchissez!Un gamin de 14 ans ne serait pas capable d'enchanter une coupe magique,même si tout le monde croit qu'il va battre Voldemort!

-Mademoiselle rappeler moi quel âge vous avez?demanda Snape trés ironiquement.

-J'ai,heu...14 ans mais la n'est pas la question.déclara la demoiselle devant une assemblée ébahies (sauf Snape et Dumbledore)

-Justement si,intervint McGonagall,Si vous a 14 ans vous êtes la meuilleure auror tout âges confondus alors je crois que Monsieur Potter pourrait enchanter cette coupe.

-Nan.C'est pas vrai,vous me comparer a cet incapable?Mais bon sang je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents et de toute façons, j'ai plus envis de les étriper que de les remercier, mais sacher que au moins grâce a eux j'ai des pouvoirs plus ou moins puissants et moi je sais les utiliser ,a 13 ans je savais repousser un détraqueurs,finit-elle avec un regard vers Harry."

Ce dernier ,piqué au vif ne répondit pas et se lança dans la comtemplation de ses lacets.Cédric s'avança alors.

-"Alors va-t'il jouer ou pas?

-Albus,la coupe a donné son nom,d'une façon il n'a pas le droit de Legolas.

-Il jouera, Mr Legolas, mais a une Dumbledore.

-Laquelle?demanda l'auror en haussant un sourcil.

-Vous l'accompagnerez dans toutes les tâche,Mlle Evangelyne,répondit-il.

Cinq pairs d'yeux équarquillé le regardaient comme s'il était fou.A commencer d'Evangelyne qui n'en revenait pas que Albus lui demande,a elle, de veiller sur un gamin de 14 ,même si elle a le même age que lui mais bon...Ensuite,Jacob qui ne pouvait pas croire que Evangelyne accepterait cette condition sans rien dire,Edward qui fixait le Survivant qui allait trés vite pedre son surmon si on en croyait le regard que lui jetait le jeune vampire ,Legolas qui songeait au fleurs qu'il allait déposer sur la tombe des deux imprudents qui avait eu le malheur de croiser le chemin d'une jeune auror en colère enfin Snape qui connaissait plutôt bien Evangelyne et savait que la jeune fille ne supporterait pas de devoir s'occuper de Potter surtout pour l'aider dans le tournois des Trois Sorciers.

-"Bien,je...J'accepte. finit par dire Evangelyne a la surprise général .Mais,je te préviens Potter,sauf si tu est au bord de la mort je ne leverais pas le petit doigt.

-Je n'en attendais pas autant,se moqua Harry."

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui souffla:

-"Je ne sais pas pourquoi on t'accorde autant d'attention,tu n'en mérite que pour moi tu est aussi insignifiant que mes parents et Merlin sait que la seule attention que je leurs accorde c'est que si je les croisent je les étripent."

Dumbledore la regarda d'un air amusé.

-"Et bien mon cher Severus je vois que vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie."

Comme un seul homme,tout les regards convergèrent vers Dumbledore sauf un,qui était tourné vers Snape.

-"Tu..Vous...Vous êtes mon père?"

L'homme des cachots,livide,hocha la tê un mot,Evangelyne s'approcha de bruit retentit,celui de la baffe magistrale que Snape venait de recevoir de sa fille.

**Oui je sais,pas trop de suspense du coté de Legolas,Jacob et Edward mais j'avais pas envie de faire autant de chose pour presque rien et de toute façon il va y avoir de suspense par rapport au couple ;)**

**Des commentaires?Des critiques?Vous voyez le bouton juste en dessous?Bah wala vous appuyer dessus et vous lachez vos emotions.**

**Pour les chapitres a venir,je ne sais pas si vous en aurez avnt la rentrée,je pars a San Fransisco la dernière aurez surment un chapitre en septembre alors pour ceux qui ont aimé, -heu...ya plus beaucoup de monde la- patience ;D,parce ue je pense que j'en mettrais même deux d'un coup.**

**Review?=3**

**A prochain chapitre :D**


End file.
